Night at the Gymnasium
by MalexNpALEXeRoTiCa
Summary: Palex. Alex is Paige's personal trainer. They stay late at the gym one night and things start to heat up. ONESHOT. 18 only.


Hey, I'm Alex Kelly

Hey, I'm Alex Kelly. I've been a personal trainer for over two years and although I have been attracted to some of the most beautiful bodies you could imagine, I have never acted on any of my fantasies. I work mostly in a large gym and many of my clients are male. Not to brag, but I am in very good shape and I assume that I attract my male clientele partly because of my womanly charms.

Late one evening I was working with a young woman named Paige. It was only our second session and we were still in the beginning stages of our training routine, plus we were still somewhat strangers on a personal level. Paige was a tall, well-developed woman that had injured her back in a skiing accident and had come to me for help in her recovery.

I had trained many women and never for an instant had any kind of sexual fantasy. For some reason as I helped Paige with our last stretching exercise for her legs, my eye caught the taunt skin covering the muscle that ran up the inside of her thigh and disappeared under her shorts. Paige was on her back and I was pushing on her legs, forcing her knees into her chest. Each time her legs would straighten out, her shorts would ride up higher on her hips and each time I would notice a bit more smooth, tan skin.

Suddenly, the cheeks of her ass exposed the center strap of her black thong. My mind flashed on the skin separated by the thin black material. There was no tan line and not a trace of pubic hair. Did she shave her pussy completely? Did she tan in the nude? Was she aware I was starring at her crouch?

I snapped my mind back to the task at hand, diverting my vision, only to focus on the mound of skin escaping from the side of her tank top. It was also smooth and tan. My eyes scanned across her breasts, they stood full and proud and her nipples were erect. Did she realize I was admiring her body? Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy. Was she turned on? Was I turned on?

Our session ended and as I helped Paige to her feet she put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy working out with you?"

"No," I replied, laying my hand on top of hers.

As if part of our routine, Paige took my hand and led me into the locker room. It was empty and as we were the last women left in the gym at that late hour, it would remain empty. She took both my hands looked me in the eyes and walked backwards, pulling me into the shower area. She released my hands and a large smile spread across her face. Paige reached down and pulled her tank top over her head, then put a thumb in either side of her shorts and wiggled them down her long tapered legs.

She stood before me completely naked, an incredibly beautiful body without a trace of hair and not a tan line in sight. I couldn't move. I was holding my breath. I was so nervous I was shaking. I also was so turned on I could feel my heartbeat throbbing between my legs.

"I need to get out of here," I thought, but I couldn't take my eyes off Paige's body. Her skin was a light coffee color and flawless. I wondered if it was truly as smooth as it appeared.

"May I help you?" I heard Paige ask in a low soft voice.

"What?" I heard myself reply, really not understanding the meaning of her question. My mind was trapped in a fog like trance, all my thoughts centered on the body standing before me.

She didn't speak again. She took the two steps that brought her close enough to me for her to put her hands on my shoulders. I stood perfectly still as Paige slowly bent her head and kissed me on the neck. A shiver passed through my body and I became rigid, except for my knees, which became weak.

I breathed in and her scent was intoxicating, a soft perfume mixed with a hint of sweat. My emotions were running in directions I had never experienced before. I am sure that if my mind had been functioning, I would have felt uncomfortable, but every action from Paige brought on new desires.

I felt Paige's hands slid down my arms, first touching my hands, then at my waist. Her fingers grab the bottom of my tank top up and without a thought I raised my hands and she pulled it over my head. She reached around and undid my sport bra, and it fell to the floor, again her lips were on my neck.

I began to tremble as her hands went to the band of my shorts and as she placed small kisses on my stomach she slid my shorts down and off my feet. She stood and looked at me, smiled, then took my hand and placed it on her breast. Electricity flowed between us. A current of sexual desire started to overwhelm me and any inhibitions I might have had when I entered the shower room quickly disappeared.

Paige took my other hand and placed it between her legs. She let go and I didn't have to be led forward from that point on. My hand cupped her breast and I took her nipple between my fingers, massaging the erect little mass of flesh as the fingers of my other hand explored her sex. She spread her legs and my fingers found wetness seeping from a perfectly smooth pussy. I separated the lips and entered her with my index finger. A low moan escaped from deep inside and she pushed forward into my finger.

Our lips came together and we began a slow, soft kiss. Paige's tongue gently pushed its way into my mouth and a long moaning breath escaped through my nose. I have never been kissed like that before. Our tongues began to dance in unison; every move was if it had been choreographed in advance. We knew exactly what the other wanted, almost like kissing myself.

Lust and desire consumed my entire being and I began a mission of passion totally devoted to pleasuring the body before me. The movements of my finger between Paige's legs increased. I began touching spots in her that I enjoyed having touched in me. Her moaning increased, her breathing became irregular and her hips started thrusting harder and faster. I felt her legs began to collapse as she threw her head back. I immediately grabbed her ass with the hand that had been caressing her breast, trying to hold her up as she forced down on my finger.

I looked down on her exposed breast and knew exactly what I would have wanted. I placed my mouth over the center and sucked her nipple in between my teeth. I bit down, just hard enough to create a small amount of pain and Marissa's legs straightened and she arch into my mouth. "Yeah! I like that too!" I thought as I bit a little harder.

Paige was on the edge. Her head was thrashing back and forth as she grabbed me around the neck, forcing her breast up and her hips out. Suddenly her legs tightened, her head stop thrashing and for a split second she was completely still. Then a loud animal like groan filled the air and her whole body began to shudder and tremble. Her pussy grabbed my finger and the muscles between her legs tighten around my hand.

I have never seen a woman have an orgasm before, especially so intense. Could I climax to that degree? I could tell by the grin on Paige's face that I was about to find out.

**THE END**


End file.
